The Surprisingly Sweet McCartys
by outlet
Summary: Just a one-shot of lovey-dovey ness. I don't really like it, but it's my first try at being gushy.


**Just a one-shot. You know how I love me some Rose and Em.**

**The Surprisingly Sweet McCartys**

**BPOV**

A night at the Cullens was just what I needed. Alice used her "Charlie loves me powers" to have me sleepover while Charlie was gone on a trip. I did have to intervene adding comments like, "It's just going to be the girls." (Even though that was a lie, everyone was going to be there. Edward wasn't to keen on alone time with me since the last time.) Since Charlie knew Edward and I were engaged, he got even more edgy about me spending time with him in some kind of effort to prevent us from getting married. Yeah right. Try as he may, but he couldn't separate Edward and I.

On the far side of the couch was Rosalie; Emmett on the floor leaning on her legs. Alice was sitting on the floor as well, with a keyboard and mouse, in front Jasper who was in the middle of the couch and Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked, sitting down on the only empty spot on the couch with Edward.

"Alice shopping." Everyone but Alice complained.

Jasper threw his head to the back of the couch. "Alice…" He tried to say calmly. "Alice, honey. Are you _anywhere_ near done? Please say yes. For my sanity. _Please_." He lifted his head back up and moved himself towards her, trying to take the keyboard and mouse away.

"Jasper no! Just one more thing please." She laid herself over the table.

"Oh, no you don't." He picked her up. "Emmett, could you?" He motioned towards the table. Emmett took the keyboard and mouse to the dining room table in a lightning quick fashion. "Thanks." Emmett nodded in response. Jasper put Alice back down on his lap and she pouted.

"That was not fair, Jasper." She crossed her arms.

"It was to fair. For you, excessive shopping is happiness, for us, torture." He tried to reason with her, but she continued to pout. They had a quick one of those "feel like you have to look away" moments. "I love you, Alice." He put on a smile.

Alice's pout faded. "Okay." She snuggled in closer to him.

Carlisle had the remote and was flipping through the channels so fast I could on catch a few. "Nothing…nothing…nothing…and more nothing. Lovely."

"How can we have so many channels and there's nothing on?" Rosalie complained.

"If we don't find something in the next two minutes, I'm going back to doing plan A." Emmett announced.

Rosalie placed her hands on Emmett's shoulders. "I concur."

We all looked at them. Waiting to be told this plan A of theirs.

"What's plan A, Emmett?" Esme questioned.

Alice sat up a bit, smiling and laughing and Edward was laughing as well. "Esme, plan A isn't a what, it's a who." Rosalie smacked Alice upside the head. I had seen the boys fight before, but I had never seen Rosalie and Alice be violent with each other. "Ouch, Rose. Be careful with me. That one hurt. If it's any consolation, we were all going to hear it anyway." Rosalie scowled at her.

"Alright, two minutes is up." Emmett began to stand up, but Rosalie pushed him back down.

"No, Em. Sit back down." She continued to glare at Alice. "I don't really feel like it." She changed her focus to Carlisle. "Could I have the remote, Carlisle?"

"Don't abuse the power, Rosalie." Carlisle warned, tossing the remote to Rose. Carlisle got up to go to his study and Esme picked up a book from the coffee table to go read somewhere else. I don't blame her.

"_In other ne-…Maybe we sh-… such a surprise...Are you rea-…What is-…a time warp say wha-…sorry McGee-…" _Listening to Rosalie flip through channels was actually kind of fun. You got to make up weird sentences, finish the sentences or guess the show. But Emmett intervening was not fun.

"What about that?" He suggested.

"No." Exasperated, she continued to surf through channels after Emmett tried to suggest something the seventh time in the last minute. "Ugh! It's no use!" I heard a big thump. I turned to my right to see Rosalie's upper body thrown back against the couch. To my surprise, Alice and Jasper weren't there anymore. _They're just so quiet. They must have slipped out._ My stomach growled and Edward tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Hungry?" He asked, black eyes piercing.

"Thirsty?" I retorted. He simply rolled his eyes and stood up, his hand stretched towards me.

"Come on, I'll bet they're some food in the kitchen from last time." I took his hand and walked to the kitchen. _Yeah, last time meaning two days ago._ Now _I_ was rolling _my_ eyes. I only had three bites of my sandwich! Of course, there would be food left.

After eating a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich and watching Jasper watch me with disgust, a blank expression came upon Alice.

Jasper became worried. "What do you see Alice?"

A smile graced her face. "Oh, my. I've never seen her smile like that."

"Who smile like what, Alice?" Jasper and I demanded in unison.

Edward ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Rosalie. Alice saw a vision of her smiling. _I've_ seen her smile like that."

"When?" Alice prodded.

Edward wound a loving arm around my waist. "Before you and Jasper came. When Rosalie and Emmett got married the first time." He looked off into the distance, remembering. "That was a good day. A happy day."

I looked up at him. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He laughed, but I was still confused. "Well, Carlisle was seeing his family evolve into more than just a group of people. Esme, well, Esme was just happy to see her children get married. And I finally had a permanent brother."

"How did you know it was permanent? They fight all the time. I bet it wasn't any better back then." I questioned.

"I knew it would be permanent, because that smile. I didn't have to hear their thoughts to know." He smoothed my hair and kissed it.

"Ooh!" Alice jumped up and ran to the wall dividing the kitchen and living room, dragging me with her. "You'll want to see this."

**RPOV**

I lied on my side on the couch, my head in Emmett's lap. Our left hands tangled in a pile on my hip. His right hand braided into my hair like it was a permanent fixture there. He sat making noises at the channels he flipped through. Turning my head away from the TV, I looked at him staring at the set. His dimples prominent through faces of disgust and contentment. A smile lit up his face and eyes when he saw a promising channel. Not thinking, I took my left hand off of my hip and touched his face. I let my hand stroke his cheek down to his jaw, following that line to the tip of his chin. I didn't realize a smile banding across my face. He looked down at me with what seemed to be a matching smile. My hand continued its way descending his neck. I turned my hand, having the back of it feel his chest and stomach muscles through his thin shirt.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He had something else in mind.

"No, Emmett." I gave out a little laugh. Usually, I would tap his chest. But this time, I didn't. "Not that." I twirled a small piece of his shirt in between my fingers. "Can't I just look at you?"

"Well, yeah. But, you haven't looked at me like that since…" I knew what he was thinking of. The day we first got married. The love between us was overflowing. I noticed that was the way I smiled at him. I also noticed that I really don't look at him like that anymore. Why? I don't know. I felt bad. I do love him the same – no – more! I love him even more now then I did when I first met him. I continued to smile remembering the first days between us. "You're not looking at me just to look at me. You never do."

I looked away. "Things can change." I couldn't help myself. I looked back at his face, his eyes still questioning me. That was one thing about Emmett. I knew what he was thinking at times like these. "I don't know. I just. I love you. That's all. I just like to look at you. I love seeing you smile when you notice I'm looking at you. Or when you get caught looking at me." I winked. He laughed, giving my butt a little smack. I grabbed his hand, pulling it to rest on my stomach. I turned over resting on my back instead of my side. "I love when you try to make something out of your hair. I love when you show off your muscles. I love when you let me get my way. I love when you get so absorbed in looking at me, I have to say your name more than once to get your attention. I love when you hold me when I'm sad and you don't have to say anything. You just have to be there. Above all, I love that you love me back. And I know I'm saying all these things that you do, but I know I do them too. I don't know how anyone couldn't." I looked at our hands on my stomach. My hand, petite, manicured. His hand, big and completely enveloping mine. I looked up to see him bending down to meet my face. He kissed my forehead and felt my hair in his hands.

"Ditto. But I have something to add. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met." He smiled sweetly and bent down to me.

**BPOV**

Alice turned me away when they started to kiss. "Did you catch all of that?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I was in shock. They were so sweet and I had never seen. To me, I always saw they were always flamboyant and were just physically in love. This was a side I never knew existed.

"Did you know, that when all of us look at you and Edward, we see that." She gestured towards the living room. Alice left me with that to think about, walking over to Jasper, sitting down, dangling her feet out of the window and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and he kissed her spiky black hair.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach, his head leaning to rest on my shoulder.

"I love you." We said in unison.

I wished the whole world could be like the Cullens and I, because we only need one thing to continue: love.

**Aww…**

**Review and tell your friends, please!**


End file.
